


Not now but soon

by Trash



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers I guess?, Steve can't let things go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky may not be able to remember but Steve can't forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not now but soon

He's not the same guy, Sam had said. Steve knew what he was getting at but despite everything, the circumstances and the stories told by Natasha, this was Bucky. The same Bucky who drank milk from the carton and taught him to shave even though he was a long way from ever needing to and who would tell tales from his nights dancing with girls and then, eventually, re-enact them with Steve. 

("I can't dance."

"Sure you can. Hell, stand on my feet, I'll show you how.")

And he had. Back and forth across the living room whilst a record played. Steve had faltered when the song drew to an end.

"Now what?" He asked, awkwardly hanging onto Bucky who smiled down at him. 

He helped Steve off his feet and ducked low in almost a bow, taking Steve's hand in his and kissing it. Steve had all but swooned, tried to laugh. 

"Why, I don't believe you're always such a gentleman."

"Not all dance partners want a gentleman," Bucky said and winked. 

And Steve had ached inside when they parted. He felt giddy and sick and empty all at once. For a long time he tried to tell himself he simply admired Bucky; admired him as a soldier. In reality, though, the burn inside him was an admiration of a different kind. 

Things were different then, and homosexuals faced the prospect of dishonourable discharge if they were found out. And if Bucky knew what he was doing to Steve he never let on, and his letters from the front-line told tales of girls in bars with accents and no sense of decency. 

And now. Bucky with his hair long and combat skills to rival Natasha's. And Sam saying it isn't the same Bucky he once knew. Steve wishes it weren't, thinks it would be easier.


End file.
